Enamorarse es complicado
by TemariGothic
Summary: waa nose que poner solo se que lo tienen que ver jum naa ntc aver shikamaru conoce a alguien gracias a un perro ruidosa blablabla...


Enamorarse es complicado. Pero enamorarse de alguien que –según todo parece indicar– podría ser una chica, lo es mucho más. Shikamaru lo único que quería era dormir bien, y empezó arrojándole píldoras somníferas al perro del vecino que ladraba toda-la-no-che. Quién iba a pensar que la dueña de este latoso perrito sería aquella que lo flecharía salvajemente desde la primera vez.

No era una frase inteligente, no concluía nada, y yo estaba aterrorizado de que la niña de ojos verdes se subiera al elevador y no pudiera volver a verla.  
—¿Te llamo? —estas dos palabras me costaron más trabajo que las mil que había tenido que decir unos meses antes frente a toda la escuela en los honores a la bandera. Y esas, en verdad, me habían costado muchísimo trabajo.  
—¿Te llamo....? ¿te llamo...? —dijo, pero el tono de sus palabras hubiera quedado mejor con algo así como Para cuando sonó el timbre esa tarde, yo ya me había olvidado de la mala noche que pasé por haber sido observado desde el cuarto de la azotea de junto.  
Mis padres habían ido al cine. y yo me había tirado en el sillón de la sala, lejos de mi ventana, lejos de aquel ruidoso perro, para echarme una merecida siesta. Escuché el timbre entre sueños, y me debatí furiosamente entre pararme a abrir y no hacerlo. ¿qué tal si era una emergencia? ¿Qué tal si mis papás no habían encontrado boletos y no traían llaves? ¿Qué tal si se estaba incendiando el edificio?  
Acabé parándome, claro, con los refunfuños correspondientes y sin preocuparme en lo absoluto por el aspecto que estaba a punto de darle a quien quiera que fuese aquel del otro lado de la puerta.  
Nunca imaginé encontrarme de nuevo aquellos ojos verdes. Y mucho menos que su dueña trajera en sus brazos a aquél infeliz animal que me había echado a perder tantas noches.  
No me salió ni un hola ni nada. Parecía que me habían cosido la boca con alambre metálico. Ella tampoco dijo nada al verme. El perro fue el único que se explayó, con esos ladridos que yo ya conocía tan bien. La niña de los ojos verdes vio al perro y luego me vio a mí.  
—¿Y ahora qué? —dijo con una tranquilidad que me sorprendió.  
Pero yo no sabía, tampoco, qué responder. La frase que correspondía era ¿y ahora qué de qué?, y así probablemente iniciar una discusión que la hubiera llevado a ella a reclamarme que estuviera arrojándole a su perro pastillas para dormir y a mí a contestarle con una perorata de los derechos humanos entre los cuales tenía que estar, necesariamente, el de dormir en paz.  
Pero la verdad es que yo ya no estaba pensando ni en el perro, ni en mis desvelos, ni en las salchichas con somníferos, sino en mis pelos parados, en mi playera rota y en el hilito de baba que aún sentía en mi mejilla izquierda.  
Ella no parecía ser invidente ni miope, así es que seguramente se dio cuenta de mi turbación. Pero no se compadeció. Suspiró como de hartazgo y me dijo:  
—Míralo. ¿Ves cómo tiembla? Todo el tiempo está nervioso, no puede concentrarse en nada, ¿ves?  
—Eeeeeeee....  
No pude decir más que eso.  
—Míralo, lo convertiste en un adicto.  
Y sí, la verdad es que parecía un poco nervioso el perrito. Yo en ese momento me le hubiera ido encima al muy hipócrita para estrangularlo. O al menos decirle a la niña que yo tampoco podía dormir por culpa de su perro. Pero los ojos verdes que ahora se habían puesto medio suplicantes y esa sonrisita a medias que seguramente había sido ensayada, me dejaron fuera de combate.  
—Pues sí. Pobrecito —dije, sintiendo que traicionaba todos mis principios. Por eso tuve que continuar:  
—Pero es que no me dejaba dormir.  
—¿Cómo que no lo dejabas dormir? —le preguntó al perro, y supongo que la respuesta no la esperaba de él, sino de mí. Así es que se la di.  
—Ladra toda la noche. Y tiene un plato que arrastra contra el suelo de la azotea. Yo no podía seguir durmiéndome en la escuela, reprobé dos materias...  
Era mi turno de jugar el papel de la víctima, y mientras decía esto, pensaba "Ah, perro, ¿tú crees que eres el único que puede hacer dramas? ¿Qué te parece esto, eh?".  
Qué tal: acababa de convertir a un perro en mi enemigo declarado, y estábamos compitiendo en credibilidad ante la chica.  
—Bueno, pero qué quieres, los perros ladran, arrastran platos, esa es su naturaleza, o en qué esperas que se entretenga un pobre perro toda la noche. ¿Leyendo? ¿Jugando solitario?  
Aunque me percaté del tonito sarcástico, me pareció que de todos modos aquella niña tenía una manera muy dulce de decir las cosas. Lo cual prueba que estaba yo empezando a presentar los síntomas fatales. De nuevo se me esfumó la capacidad de hablar. Negué con la cabeza.  
—¿Entonces? —preguntó ella. Yo no dije nada porque, en primera, tenía problemas con el speech. En segunda porque no tenía la menor idea de qué quería ella que hiciera. Y yo, desde ese momento, supe que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa que me pidiera.  
—Piénsalo —me pidió, sin sospechar que era lo mismísimo que yo me estaba pidiendo a gritos.  
"¡Piensa, piensa, piensa!" Me repetía. Pero era inútil.  
—Está bien. Voy a pensar —le prometí "qué imbécil eres", y yo esperaba que a esta frase siguiera, de menos, un "estúpido atrevido", y sentí cómo mis rodillas se doblaban un poquito.  
—No - tengo – teléfono —siguió diciendo, ahora como si esa fuera una información que era absurdo que yo no tuviera.  
Suspiré. Vaya. No tenía teléfono. Claro, si hacía poco más de un mes que se había mudado, era lógico. No tenía teléfono.  
—Yo te buscaré… espera como te llamas-se le -olvido preguntar ala chica de ojos verdes.

Me llamo Temari …

Yo soy shikamaru nara

Bueno shika fue un placer a verte conocido – dijo con un poco de tristeza

Como? Te vas a mudar??-dijo algo sorprendido

Si, tengo que regresar con mis hermanos

Volvere a verte ¿?-pero sus palabras quedaron en el aire ,la chica avia desaparecido como si nunca uviera estado en ese lugar.

* * *

waaaaa losiento si nos lesgusta este fic pero es la primera ves que ago uno waaa gomenasaiii!!!

acepto cualquier tipo de critica x.x

aunque dudo que alguien leea mi fic T.T


End file.
